


A Night Out

by FantasticalMusical



Series: Another Ending [5]
Category: Chasing Amy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalMusical/pseuds/FantasticalMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

Weeks go by. The time is mostly spent enjoying each other. Banky explains that he's not quite ready to do everything which is fine, because I love him and don't mind waiting. It's also fine because he's more than ready to do EVERYTHING ELSE! Our time together is wonderful. It's filled with numerous kisses, writing, wandering hands, drawing, countless orgasms, and talking. Most recently, we made a big decision about our future together.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! I want to do the show. I think it'll be fun."

Banky, gives me a slow smile at this.

"I think it'll be fun too."

I still want, and need, to write something personal, something more meaningful than dick and fart jokes, but I'm not ready to let go of what Banky and I have created. While the work isn't necessarily challenging, I'm very lucky to get paid, and paid well, doing something I love. I'd be a fool to give it up.

After we finalize the deal we decide to stay in the city for a while, find a bar, and celebrate.

"Honey, how you picked that man child over such a fly lady is beyond me."

Celebrate with Hooper in tow. We can't avoid Hooper forever, and honestly I don't want to. He's our friend and, hopefully, Banky will begin to remember that. Alyssa already somewhat filled Hooper in on that night but, without all the information, he's right to be confused. Luckily, Hooper doesn't press for more since, without Banky's ok, I'm unable to explain things.

It's so hard to pretend nothing's changed. To act like I'm not ridiculously happy. To not hold his hand in the network's waiting room. To do nothing now, but watch from across the room, as some blonde bimbo hits on Banky. I fucking hate this.

"Holden honey, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bitch, I was saying that it's time for you to move on. And what better night than tonight? A night of new beginnings!"

Banky, finally able to get rid of said bimbo, returns to the table with drinks. I can't keep the smile off my face as he strongly disagrees with Hooper.

"Tonight isn't about hos, it's about bros. Besides, this is the worst time to 'move on'. Who has time to woo when we've got fucking work to do?"

"Listen to those rhymes. Sweetie, you're a poet and don't even fucking know it. Let me try! Tonight isn't about work, it's about play! And Holden, you can't say no because she's already on her way."

"WHAT?!" Banky and I both yell, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Goddamnit Hooper! We didn't invite you here to stir up shit!" Banky is officially pissed off and I'm obviously less than pleased as we listen to Hooper defend himself.

"Relax sweetie. She's just a friend of a friend who may or may not stop by. Where's the harm in that?"

"I don't fucking like surprises is all."

"Then it's a good thing this isn't about you. She may or may not 'surprise' Holden."

"Yeah, and why the fuck is that? Why don't you find some slut to set me up with?"

"Oh, sweetie. You know why."

This makes Banky widen his eyes a bit in quiet anger.

"Whatever. I gotta piss."

Banky then storms off and I'm just glad he's taking a mini time out instead of causing a scene. Turning to Hooper I pick my words wisely.

"Hooper, I appreciate your concern and I'm sure she's great, whoever she is. But, I'm not in a place right now to date her or any other girl."

He gives me a look I can't quite read before replying with, "Understood. No helping unless asked."

I try not to show my extreme relief at this.

"Thanks. Next round's on me." While I'm up at the bar I notice Banky returning to the table and the two talking. I get back as soon as possible, just in case I'm needed to keep the peace. Fortunately, when I return the conversation has turned to 'who would win? Wolverine vs. The Hulk'. And, thank God, the mysterious friend of a friend of Hooper's never shows.


End file.
